50 Sentences of RokuNami
by Raye of the Sunshine
Summary: Bah, my second attempt at these things. RokuNami. Rating just in case.


Hmm, well, I'm sorry for not updating anything for like, um, two months. Really, really, I'm sorry. Chapter 11 of _Fire and Ice_ has had an inspiration, and it is being written! Also, I have a really bad time writing multiple multiple-chaptered stories at once. I'm writing an original story, and it's taking up my writing time... BUT I keep telling myself to work on FaI, so I am!

Enjoy! These are RokuNami sentences. ^^ If some don't make sense, sorry.

Nothing belongs to me. It's too confusing as it is.

* * *

1. Air

It was like he hadn't been breathing before he met her.

2. Apples

She loved apples because if you cut them horizontally instead of vertically the seeds came out as a star, like his Keyblade.

3. Beginning

Her beginning was unknown to her; but, she hoped, her ending was with him.

4. Bugs

She screamed every single time even the tiniest bug came near her, but when butterflies came into view, she smiled and laughed and chased after them.

5. Coffee

She had never liked coffee until Roxas told her that she could put whipped cream on it.

6. Dark

Naminé wasn't supposed to be in the darkness, Roxas thought, she was too pure.

7. Despair

When he left, she thought that what she was feeling was despair; but then, when she saw him at Twilight Town, she knew then _that this was despair._

8. Doors

The doors to his heart were locked just like the doors to the worlds; she hoped that, with her tiny little key, she could slowly open them.

9. Drink

"Roxasssss, give me back my orange juice!" she demanded as he drank the rest of her juice after smirking at her.

10. Duty

He watched her break apart Sora's memories, and he decided it was his duty to leave her to love that stupid Somebody.

11. Earth

She lived in a dream world—he pulled her down to earth every time she went too far.

12. End

In the end, she felt like an idiot for longing for Sora, a Somebody, when she had Roxas, a Nobody.

13. Fall

Naminé would always fall down at the last second, and he was always there to catch her.

14. Fire

"It's your own fault for fighting Axel!" Naminé scolded as she put healing salve on his cheeks—what she didn't know was that Axel had riled Roxas up by insulting her.

15. Flexible

"Don't be ridiculous," he said to her as she explained what she was trying to do, "you're not flexible like the Dusks; you'll hurt yourself."

16. Flying

Every time he looked at her kindly, she felt like she'd grown wings.

17. Food

"Food fight!" Axel shouted, and Roxas immediately dived to cover Naminé from the tossed food.

18. Foot

Naminé broke her foot playing with Dusks; Roxas, being a gentleman instead of what she was used to, picked her up bridal style and carried her home.

19. Grave

His face held a grave expression—but she knew what his smile looked like.

20. Green

One of the things he promised her was an afternoon on a green hill, just the two of them.

21. Head

Sometimes, there were things he couldn't tell Axel—_very _few times—and during those times he'd talk to her, his head in her lap, her stroking his hair.

22. Hollow

She felt hollow without a heart; with him, she felt like she didn't need one to be whole.

23. Honor

"Upon your honor," she screamed at him, tears sliding down her face, "you promised upon your honor that you'd stay with me!"

24. Hope

Her only hope, she supposed, to bring Roxas back was to reconstruct Sora's memories.

25. Light

Upon the thought that Naminé was too pure, she was also too light for the dark World that Never Was.

26. Lost

Within the first ten minutes of his existence, he got lost; within the first hour, he was found—_by her_.

27. Metal

"No, you can't wear metal," Roxas said, taking the thick metal bracelets and rings and earrings away from a pouting Naminé, "metal's way too crude for you; you need to wear elegant things, like gold and silver."

28. New

On her first "birthday", as Roxas insisted upon celebrating, she was given a brand-new sketchbook from Roxas with the first page already drawn upon—a picture of her.

29. Old

"I'm going to be an old Nobody," Roxas told her, "because I'm going to be with you, and you never get into fights."

30. Peace

He took her to Twilight Town once; together, they laid on their backs and peacefully stared up at the clouds.

31. Poison

The warped portal appeared in her little white room, dark aura poisoning the light.

32. Pretty

To call her pretty was an insult; she was beautiful, to him at least.

33. Rain

"Come on Roxas, Axel; this is fun!" Naminé called out from the wet street, splashing in puddles.

34. Regret

"I suppose," he said to no one (though Axel was there and listening), "I suppose I regret not telling her goodbye."

35. Roses

Unlike most girls, her favorite flowers weren't roses; they were white lilies.

36. Secret

"Here's a secret," she whispered to him, "I love you!"

37. Snakes

He was amazed that she could so easily let snakes slither over her arms and legs when she screamed so loudly at bugs.

38. Snow

She was pure and light like snow, but he was cold and silent like it too.

39. Solid

One time Larxene though it'd be fun to spar with Naminé even though Naminé had no weapons—Roxas defended her like a solid wall defended a city.

40. Spring

"I love spring best," she had told him one day—he then went and got her a bunch of wildflowers the next spring.

41. Stable

Whenever Naminé and Roxas did the dishes, the floor in the kitchen turned into a water-skating rink and that caused the two of them to go sliding everywhere, bumping into everything and everyone, thus causing Axel to join in the fun, which then led to Demyx partying along with them, and soon enough there wouldn't be a flat, stable surface in the place.

42. Strange

When she first came to him, he thought, _That's strange, an angel isn't supposed to be here._

43. Summer

"The best season is summer," he told her seriously, "because it's the best time to eat sea salt ice cream with you and Axel."

44. Taboo

There were many things taboo about Roxas: you weren't supposed to touch his hair, you weren't allowed to use or even _touch_ his hairbrush, to touch his Keyblade meant death—however, Naminé did all these things and still came out alive.

45. Ugly

Her face had been scarred beyond recognition when she had gone wandering into the Pride Lands (enough said)—and when that happened, Roxas pulled her aside and said, "I still think you're beautiful."

46. War

"Don't worry," he told her, "this war will come to an end soon—and I'll get you a heart before it's over."

47. Water

"Come on, let's go swim with Demyx!" she exclaimed, tugging him and Axel away from their spar session.

48. Welcome

She wanted to welcome the Keyblade's Chosen One, but when she first saw him she ran away because he had already built a wall around himself.

49. Winter

"Don't you just love the winter?" Naminé suddenly asked him one night by the huge hearth as the two of them watched everyone talking merrily and relaxing.

50. Wood

Naminé didn't just draw, she carved too; and a few of the items missing from Roxas' room after he left had been the various wooden Keyblades she had carved for him.


End file.
